Hetalia Gakuen (Drabble Gaje)
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Keseharian para siswa kelas 9C Hetalia Gakuen mulai dari yang NGAKAK sampe yang SEREM! Semuanya 50% terangkum dalam FF ini!


**Hetalia Gakuen (Drabble)**

**Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, OC2 dan cerita ini milik saya**

**Genre: Humor, Parody, and Horror too**

**Warning: OOC & typo, amburadul, alay dan sejenisnya, many OC's, content swearing too, oh yeah based on Author true story, almost forgot! Content horror *creepy smile***

**FF ini hanyalah drabble-drabble nggak jelas dari pengalaman Author selama di sekolah **

**50% akurat**

**Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 1: Dewi Fortuna Sedang Membencimu**

Singapore sedang mengerjakan tugas Sejarah yang diberikan oleh Pak Majapahit dengan tenang, serius, dan agak kesel. Tekankan kata **keselnya.**

"Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!" kata Indonesia sambil menyodok punggung Singapore dengan sebuah pena karena bosen ngerjain tugas dari belakang meja Singapore.

Singapore menghela napas. "Indonesia, tolong hentikan." Ujarnya sambil menengok ke belakang dan berusaha menahan kesalnya. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Singapore! Singapore! Singapore! Singapore!" panggil Philippines dari samping mejanya.

Singapre menghela napas **lagi** dan menengok ke samping. "Apa?"

"Gua bosen nih, Singapore." Kata Philippines dengan tampang tak berdosa milik anak 3 tahun.

Singapore menghela napas **lagi**. "Terserahmu lah." Kemudian, ia melanjutkan tugasnya **lagi.**

Beberapa detik kemudian,

"Singapore! Singapore! Singapore! Da ze!" panggil S. Korea dari meja yang agak jauh dari meja lelaki yang bernama Singapore itu.

Singapore menghela napas **lagi** dan menengok ke arah S. Korea. "Kenapa?"

"Pinjem gunting kuku ya, da ze? Sama penggaris juga ya, da ze?" pinta S. Korea sambil tersenyum dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Singapore menghela napas **lagi** dan mengambil 2 benda tersebut dari kotak pensilnya dan melemparkannya pada S. Korea. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan tugasnya **lagi. **Singapore berharap kalau itu adalah gangguan terakhirnya. Tapi...

"Singapore ~"

Singapore menghela napas **lagi.**

"Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang membenciku hari ini..."

**Drabble 2: Hipnotis? Pingsan? Tidur?**

China sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambar dengan motto **'asal menggambar yang penting jadi dan gua dapet nilai'**. Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan ALAY BIN LEBAY dari para lelaki dari kelasnya yang bisa dikategorikan **'idiot'**... oh ada yang masih normal kok.

"Aiyah! Ada apaan sih, aru? Berisik, aru" Guman China kesal dan kembali menggambar asal.

"Bruder! Hoi bruder! Bangun!" tereak Germany dengan khawatir.

"Amigo! Prussia! Jangan bercanda!" tereak Spain histeris.

"Mon amie, Prussia! Bangun!" tereak France juga sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Prussia yang nggak bergerak sehelai rambutpun (WTF).

China yang kesal sekaligus penasaran mendekati mereka. "Ada apa, aru?"

"China, dude! Prussia nggak bangun-bangun! Padahal udah ditereakin, dipukulin, sama dibilang UNAWESOME! Kayaknya dia pingsan! Tapi, mirip tidur! Atau jangan-jangan ada yang hipnotis dia lagi?!" tereak America panik.

SMACK!

England memukul kepala America. "Bloody git! Mana mungkin ada yang hipnotis dia, bodoh!"

"Aiyah! Te-terus sekarang dia gimana, aru?" tanya China mulai khawatir juga.

"Gua juga nggak tahu!" tereak America histeris.

"Apa gua panggil Pak Majapahit nih?" tanya Australia cepat.

"Jangan dulu, Aussie. Ntar satu sekolah jadi panik lagi." Sahut Indonesia panik.

TIBA-TIBA! Di tengah kepanikan yang **LUAR BIASA MENDEWA**, sang pria albino yang dirusuhkan(?) terbangun dengan sendirinya. SEKALI LAGI! SENDIRINYA!

"Guten Tag, semua! Lu orang ngapain ngrubungin gua? Kagum sama ke-AWESOME-an gua yah?" ujar Prussia narsis dengan tampang dan perasaan tak berdosa, dan kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa.

Satu kelas cengo.

**Drabble 3: Se-Se-Se-Setaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!**

"Egypt, nanti temenin gua ke WC ya?" pinta Indonesia sambil memakan mie ayamnya yang tadi dia beli di kantin sekolah.

Egypt hanya mengangguk dengan emotionless dan kembali membaca sebuah buku berjudul "Atlas Dunia". Tunggu! Ngapain dia baca Atlas?! Ah sudahlah, hanya Tuhan, Egypt, dan Author yang tahu. XD

Indonesia memakan helaian mie ayam terakhirnya, memakan daging ayam sisa, dan meminum kuahnya dengan gaya orang belom makan sebulan alias rakus.

"Ayo, Egypt!" ujar Indonesai sambil menarik tangan Egypt menuju ke WC.

"Nggghhh..." respon Egypt datar.

Selama momen-momen 'membahagiakan' Indonesia di WC, Egypt mendengar suara seperti,

KLOTAK! TAK! BLETAK!

Tapi, Egypt adalah seorang yang cuek dan emotionless sehingga dia sebodo amet. Lagian, dia nungguin Indonesia di depan tempat masuk ke WC. Jadi kalo ada apa-apa, dia bisa langsung lari kan?

Klak!

"Yo, Egypt!" kata Indonesia yang baru keluar dari WC sambil berjalan ke Egypt.

Klotak! BRAK! Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr...

Tiba-tiba, Egypt langsung berlari keluar dari WC secepat kilat- tidak! Secepat Italy! dan mendaratkan badannya ke atas tempat duduk di kantin, dan menunjukkan muka **SEDIKIT **ketakutan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar Indonesia ngakak sampe jongkok di depan WC.

**Drabble 4: Demi Makan, Kami Rela Ngamen!**

Treeeeenngg~

Indonesia membunyikan gitarnya

Criiiiing~

Malaysia membunyikan tamborinenya.

Philippines, Thailand, dan Vietnam membuka mulutnya.

**JIKS KAMI BERSAMAAAAA!  
NYALAKAN TANDA BAHAYA~**

**JIKA KAMI BERPESTA**

**HENING AKAN TERPECAH...**

**AKU DIA DAN MEREKA!**

**MEMANG GILA MEMANG BEDA!**

**TAK PERLU BERPURA-PURA~**

**MEMANG BEGINI ADANYA!**

Beberapa murid memberikan duit. Mulai dari recehan sampe kertasan. Mulai dari Dollar, Pounsterling, Uero, Yuan, Yen, Won, Kron, sampe del el el. Thailand menerima duit-duit itu ke dalam sebuah kantong kresek dengan senang hati.

Tiba-tiba, Singapore lewat, dan langsung sweatdrop melihat mereka ngamen dengan gaje.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Singapore.

"Kami nggak ada duit buat beli makanan, jadi kami ngamen." Jawab Indonesia santai dan kembali metik gitar dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat cempreng.

Singapore hanya berlalu sambil sweatdrop lagi.

**Drabble 5: Foto Dengan "Sang Penunggu"**

"New Zealand!" tereak Australia dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Cepetan ke sini! Yang laen pada mau foto di sini.

"Iya!" tereak balik New Zealand dan berlari kecil ke tempat Australia.

New Zealand berlari ke sebuah bangunan kecil bertingkat 2 yang terlihat sudah tidak terpakai dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Coretan-coretan dengan cat semprot memenuhi dindingnya. Benda-benda tak terpakai berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan begitu New Zealand sampai di sana, suasananya seketika berubah. Walaupun samar-samar, terasa aura mistis.

'Kok suasananya jadi aneh...?' pikir New Zealand heran dan agak merasa tidak nyaman.

Kemudian, para murid kelas 9C itu mulai berfoto dengan rusuh... baiklah SANGAT SANGAT RUSUH. Bahkan America sampe masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan TANPA SENGAJA menemukan sebuah gambar *sensored*. Laki-laki yang termasuk kategori pervert langsung pengen liat gambar itu.

New Zealand sih penasaran, tapi Australia langsung menariknya. "Mendengin lu jauh-jauh dari gedung itu deh."

"_KELAS 9C BERASAL DARI KOREA DA ZE!"_

"Emang kenapa?"

"_WOI! AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT! JANGAN GERAK!"_

"Yah, jangan aja lah."

"_BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"_

"_BLOODY FROG!"_

"Yah kenapa?"

"_VEEE! SAN MARINO MENAKUTKAN VEEE!"_

"Lu jangan marah ya? Di situ ada-"

"Pe-penunggunya... nya... ba.. ngun..."

Semua orang di situ langsung menengok ke arah Indonesia yang sedang ketakutan melihat ke arah gedung itu. Semuanya tentu saja heran. Indonesia kan anak yang keras kepala, nekat, tapi pemberani dan punya jiwa pemimpin (eaaa), kok ketakutan gitu? Penjajahan kan udah basi bro #dilempar bata

"Indonesia, kau kenapa, aru?" tanya China.

"Tempat ini..." Indonesia berkata. "Ada penunggunya. Dan dia marah gara-gara kita rusuh dan bangunin dia."

Semua terdiam entah takut, entah nganggep Indonesia bo'ong. England menatap gedung itu. Emang samar sih, tapi dia bisa liat ada bayangan hitam besar di sana. Dia jadi merinding sendiri.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua pergi jauh-jauh dari gedung itu dengan pelan-pelan tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Dan ketika sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat itu, mereka langsung berlarian ke segala arah sambil berteriak dalam berbagai macam bahasa.

* * *

**Ending Song:**

**Migi te ni wa takeyari~!**

**Hidari te ni wa TEMPEE~!**

**Happi shote tanoshi warai ondel-ondel pareedo**

**Miwaku no sekai e Ayo!**

**Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go**

**Subarashi takeyari de zekkouchou!**

**Yukan'na aka Shinseina shiro Indonesia hata**

**Sarani aki futatabi tatsu**

**In-do-ne-shia!**

"**Indoneshia de hijō ni ōku no dokuji no bunka ga arimasu **

**Watashitachiha hozon shite mimashou"**

**Happi shote tanoshi warai ondel-ondel pareedo**

**Gakki wo narashite kōshin da**

**Minna de seeno de gassō sureba**

**tatta hitotsu no uta kansei-sa**

**Pusaruterī wa ore, INDONESHIA~!**

"**Mā, watashi wa kono shō ga umaku iku yō nega~tsu"**

**Batikku mini matoi**

**Utsukushi bichi o aruite**

**Amarini mo shiseki o homon**

**Sore wa totemo tanoshidesu**

**Ayo bernyanyi bersama! 2x**

**Ayo bernyanyi bersama! Kihon-tekina kuni PANCASILA!**

**Ayo bernyayi bersama! Boku no motto Bhineka Tunggal Ika!**

**Ayo bernyanyi bersama!** **Wakiagaru dai kansei**

**Ayo bernyanyi bersama!**

"**OI! Garūda! Komo! Tatakatte teishi!**

**Watashitachiha, kazoku no kenridesu ka?**

**Kanbenshitekure yo, mōichido utau!"**

**Happi shote tanoshi warai ondel-ondel pareedo**

**MELODI wa bankoku kyōtsū-sa **

**Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo**

**Norinori na TEMPO de dai ōdan!**

**Asu e tsuzuite ku Karnaval**

"**Tabun, boku wa Kurakatau kanibaru ni iku?"**

**Yukan'na aka Shinseina shiro Indonesia hata**

**Sarani aki futatabi tatsu**

**In-do-ne-shia!**

"**Ā ****〜 ****, saigo ni kyoku ga kansei shimashita**

**Ima, watashi wa futatabi nemuru koto ga dekimasu!"**

* * *

Yaps! Dan itulah ending song dari Full song Hatafutte Parade Indonesia version buatan saya sendiri, dan yang jelas jangan heran kalo artinya aneh jika ditranslate di mbah gugel translate.

Lagi-lagi saya nekat publish fic. Padahal minggu depan US. Yah, tapi untunglah FF kali ini One-shot, jadi utang fic nggak bertambah #menghela napas lega

Btw, di drabble terakhir itu beneran kejadian loh. Author dan teman-teman sekelas Author beneran bikin "Sang Penunggu" gedung itu marah. Tapi, kata temen saya, "Penunggunya" itu sebenernya baik. Dia bilang boleh foto di sini asal nggak ribut. Dan itulah yang membuat Author ketakutan sampe sekarang.

Review Please?

Salam Awesome dan sampai jumpa di FF saya berikutnya *lenyap seketika*


End file.
